League of Chibor
The League of Chibor is a federal political union of local lords within and surounding the watershed of the Chibor River. The spirit of independence and strong individual cultures of Chibor facilitated a voluntary but superficial centralization of power uncommon in the rest of The Pale The league first came into existence circa 330. The fractured political state of the Chibor basin resulted in years of infighting untill the formation of The "Venerable" League. This was a body of the ruling nobility that met to deal with region wide issues and external threats, namely as shows of military solidarity against Imperial meddling and House Godhart. The League was so named venerable in later ages, when many ruling nobles groaned beneath the yoke of one particular regional potentate or another and failed to establish a League that had any staying power. The Venerable League ended in 545 when its lordly members began to disregard its authority. This eventually led to a unification war. The now extinct House Renkiwar ("Hedge-Weasle") of Salma, posthumously dubbed by the Awaaji scholar Ossutsu, was able to beat and deceive their competitors into submission. The head of House Renkiwar was officially crowned the first Duke of Chibor in 545 by the Pale. The Second "Bloodletting" League was a successful but ill-fated attempt to restore the now overly-revered Venerable League. The deposing of the Renkiwar dynasty in 620 was ultimately successful, but the ensuing regime was nothing more than a 7 year war and series of power plays to determine who would lead the new league. The war was preyed upon by House Deregan of Tenday, to the west who installed their own Duke of Chibor, ending the war. In 720, a conflict erupted on the boarders of Crossingfield and the Sibor River. This war would be known to scholars as The Sibor War and colloquially as The Merchants War. This war was a proxy conflict between House Deregan and House Godhart, but discent against House Deregan from the lords of Chibot would lend victory to House Godhart, who would prop up The Third "Concessional" League of Chibor under the puppet House Dandercooth. The Third League ruled for centuries as a lethargic government that more often than not defered to its member states. Nobles largely kept to their own fiefdoms, but some intra-regional wars did occur. These were usually petty boarder disputes and inheritance wars. Whenever one lord began to consolidate power, the League often denounced the lord and worked to rebalanced power in the region. The highly localized culture that Chibor developed in opposition to its fealty to Tenday and House Deregan continued to divide the region, with locals considering their neighbors foreigners and oppressors. This attitude would factor into the War of the Pale Brothers, to which the League of Chibor would play a central role. The League was supplanted after the War of the Pale Brothers, when Auren II granted the title of Duke to Zephethres Ildra in an attempt to solidify control of the obstinant region. It still survives as a governing body. Category:Organizations